


Peripheral Nervous System

by theblindtorpedo



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Riding, Service Top, Solomon Tozer tries to fuck his feelings away, Tozer POV, Unrequited Love, being a third wheel is better than nothing!, implied power bottom Cornelius Hickey, indulgent descriptions of Billy Gibson, no one orgasms in this fyi its just abt the Negotiations, one-sided romantic attraction Tozer to Hickey, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: Solomon Tozer makes the best of a bad situation.A charged moment, after seduction, before climax.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Solomon Tozer, William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey, William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey/Solomon Tozer, William Gibson/Solomon Tozer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Peripheral Nervous System

**Author's Note:**

> wow cant believe he went and exploited a poor marine’s Feelings just to get off?? this is hickey’s cuckolding kink the fic but Tozer goes along with it b/c unfortunately he’s in Love with a Rat, even if he will cry himself to sleep afterwards. probably. at least Gibson’s hot.

“Open your eyes,” Hickey directs like a schoolmaster, crisp and clear, and not with the expected sadistic glee of cashing in on the days and weeks of work done weaving a web to ensnare one Solomon Tozer.

He keeps his eyes closed and imagines Hickey’s face, perhaps he pinches his lips after, with a quirk at the corners of his mouth, and a shake of his supernaturally soft, long hair that Tozer would like to run his hands through, so that Hickey would tilt into his grip, guiding Tozer to pull his head back and bite at that coaxing throat. He disobeys the order from the very real Hickey impaled upon him, but revels in coupling this fantasy to the current tight stretch around his prick, that heat that urges him as it clenches in all its bossy glory. He tries to ignore the second, non-Hickey weight, bony ankles that line up against his flank, quivering as Hickey pushes up, and the dig of sharp shoulder blades into his pectorals, a body laid upon his chest so curled hair rests against his cheek. Hickey leans down and Tozer feels his breath pass over his face; he does open his eyes then, in a feeble hope dashed to the rocks as Hickey’s face, gracing him with a coquettish grin, swerves past. Then comes the sound of a hot gasp, quickly smothered, but loud as a thunderclap only inches from his ear.

They are kissing. They are fucking kissing on top of him.

He shoves as hard as he can. Hickey springs back fluidly, contorting like a snake, sliding off Tozer’s cock with ease, but Gibson flails, makes a pained sound and almost falls back down upon Tozer if not for Hickey’s arms catching his torso.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Hickey cooes, hauling Gibson up and onto the side of Tozer who has folded his arms across his chest and stares resolutely above.

“That was unnecessary,” Gibson gripes as he regains his wits.

“Sometimes a man’s gotta make a point.”

“Well, you certainly made it.”

“Billy, don’t be sour now, we cannot fault a man for suffering from neglect. Why don’t you give him a kiss in apology? I’d like to see that I think.”

“I will not.”

Tozer feels a warm smugness then, as Hickey’s eye turns steely and displeased towards his main lover. Gibson glares and Hickey glares back.

“Shall I leave then?” Tozer smirks and Hickey’s head snaps in denial, fingernails suddenly dig into his wrist and he is a peon chained by Hickey’s grasp. It makes Tozer’s blood pulse.

“I’m thinking,”Hickey says. The other man’s prick has gone flaccid, but he seems still intent to finish their unprecedented theater as he reaches over (with a delicacy he had never given Tozer) and encircles his hand around Gibson’s member. Gibson raises his hands as if to push him away, but only ends up grasping at Hickey’s shoulders as a moan is wrenched out of his protesting throat with a slide of Hickey’s fingers.

Tozer crawls over. Watches. In the time since they’d ended up here, Hickey striding into his tent with a confident air and Gibson trailing behind, Tozer kissed fiercely, coaxed on his back, and handled well and good by deft jerks until he was hard as iron and more than eager enough to let Hickey ride his prick, he’d never taken the time to stop and look at the third man. Gibson had been an anomaly, a vacuous tumor attached to the object of his own desire, something to be thwarted, ignored, tolerated. Now, he looks wholly, witnesses the flutter of Gibson’s eyelashes and the tremble of his chapped lips. Tozer tries to remember what Gibson looked like before. Perhaps he’d been some secret beauty; that would explain it all. Even now, with dark circles under his eyes and blossoming sores speckled across his skin like the twisted mirror image of heavenly bodies, there hangs remnants of something perhaps once valuable. Tozer will concede Gibson is pretty. Hickey is pretty too. Pretty things should be protected. Pretty things should not exist in tandem, too dangerous, they could leave you blinded with their combined light.

“Come here so Billy can touch you," Hickey says.

Gibson’s eyes flash. He will not have it.

“Cornelius, no, you, please,” he begs and cants his hips, leans in for a kiss which Hickey affords just as he throws the hand on Tozer’s wrist upwards to pull him forward, their heads knocking together until it is Tozer kissing Gibson. The steward makes another noise of surprise that devolves into an inquisitive whine as Tozer traces his top lip. A man like Gibson still has needs and a body is a body. Besides, Tozer thinks with a hint of competition, one must get tired from taking solely from a diminutive caulker’s mate. He’d show the careful man what a real Liverpudlian felt like. Tozer presses his body weight down, pinning Gibson further into the blankets, and thrusts his tongue deep, tasting blood. It must be this hint of the feast between them, for like the starved animal he is GIbson surges upwards, demanding and defenseless.

Hickey would never let Tozer hold him down as completely as this. Tozer runs his hands up Gibson’s side, thumbs dig into rib and Gibson flinches and keens, but most importantly does not fight back. Tozer could keep digging, until Gibson came apart, but then where would that leave him? The curve of Hickey’s knuckles brush Tozer’s thigh where he still pulls at Gibson’s prick. Tozer releases Gibson’s lips to draw back and watch as he chooses then to drag his nails up the sides of the flexing sinews of the man’s neck and marvel at how he writhes against the touch, running so hot for one who looks like he has no blood left in his pale skin.

“I’d heard you stewards were like this, but who’d have thought even out here?” Tozer growls. “Look at you begging for it like a cheap doxy.”

“How much would you pay for him?” Hickey asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Got ahead of myself. Don’t think I’d have to pay a thing seeing as he’d throw himself down for me.”

“I’m not that Easy,” Gibson spits, the vitriol yanks a full laugh out of Tozer. God, what did Hickey see in this squirming mess of bones and spite and curdling fear? A veneer of good looks couldn’t hide all of that. Not to a smart man like Hickey.

“Why are you here, Just to get fucked by him? I’ll fuck you just as well. Maybe better. What do you want Mister Gibson? It's not enough just to be a warm cunny to stick his prick into; you have to make it a challenge. Show him how well you beg for another man's cock. Our Cornelius likes his games.”

He’d never said that before. _Cornelius_. For him it was always _Hickey_. Always would be, he suspected. The choice was not his.

Tozer swallows against a churning in his gut.

Gibson permits Tozer's error, choosing instead to seek approval of Tozer's words from Hickey who pointedly removes his hands and folds them across his lap.

“I hear, ” Hickey says, words directed at Tozer, but eyes gazing back at Gibson, “that it is good form to keep one’s promises, Sergeant.”

Tozer flips Gibson onto his stomach.

“You’ll like it, Billy dear, I promise.”

_Yes, let us all make promises. I promise to remind him with my prick who else I’ve fucked with it, remind him that you demanded I have you up against the wall of the hold, and bent over a barrel at Carnivale, and on your knees in this tent, and when you go slinking back to whisper sweet nothings into his ear you still sting at the memory. Husband and wife and Sergeant. I promise to leave him desperate enough for me that he cannot possibly live with only you anymore._

Tozer knows he cannot have what he truly wants. So neither shall they.

**Author's Note:**

> started out writing this really drunk and horny then sobered up and had to top it off with angst like i ALWAYS do
> 
> please let me know what you think!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](www.twitter.com/seccotines) or [Tumblr](www.augustinremi.tumblr.com)


End file.
